1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum set comprising a plurality of drums including a bass drum.
2. Prior Art
A drum set used in, for instance, jazz and rock band performances generally includes a 20-inch (or 22- or 18-inch) bass drum, a plurality of tom-toms set over the bass drum, a floor tom set on the left of the bass drum, high-hat cymbals set on the right, and a snare drum.
A problem with these conventional drum sets, however, is that each drum needs to be carried individually when the drum set is moved, and this makes the transportation of the drum set difficult. Another problem is that the drum set takes up quite a large floor space when the drums are stored next to each other. If they are stacked on top of each other, the stack becomes so high and unstable that there is a danger that the stack of the drums may topple.
One known means to solve this problem is a drum set in which a drum head is fixed over the opening on one side of the shell of the bass drum, and the opening on the other side is left open, so that the other smaller drums such as the tom-toms can be put in the shell of the bass drum through the opening. However, such a single-head bass drum has a performance range narrower than a double-headed bass drum; accordingly, the problem with this approach is that the drum set with such a buss drum cannot be used in performances with ordinary band compositions.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. S57-185487 discloses a practice drum set in which the other smaller drums are stored inside the bass drum. The problem here, however, is that this drum set is intended only for practice by beginners and cannot be used for ordinary performances because a sound-deadening pad is put on the back of the drum head.